List of Pachirapong's films and tv series
List of Feature Films: #Duchess the White Cat #Hachi #The Aristocats (film) #Warriors #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures #Martha #Perri #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 2: Goes to Hollywood #The White Cat and the Grey Cat #The Rescuers #Martha 2: Martha in Paris #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 3: The Adventure of Japan #Thorn Princess Valley #Redwall #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 4: Maximillian's Parents #Zimba the Tiger #Miss Bianca #Mossflower #Duchess the White Cat 2 #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 5: The Adventure of China #Martha 3: Martha, Eric and George #Mattimeo #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 6: Mercat's Kingdom #Zimba the Tiger 2: The Adventures of Jungle India #The Turret #Mariel of Redwall #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 7: The Mysteries of the Last Vampire #Thorn Princess Valley 2: The Legend of Aurora #Punk Kitty the Purple Cat #Salamandastron #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 8: The Legend of Mummy #Cleocatra: The Egyptian Cat #Lulu Caty: The Movie #Miss Bianca in the Salt Mines #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 9: Stone Age's Kingdom #Martin the Warrior #Miss Bianca in the Orient #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 10: The Adventure of England #The Last Dinosaur #The Bellmaker #Miss Bianca in the Antarctic #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 11: Pizza's Restaurant #Ultraman (film) #Outcast of Redwall #Oliver (film) #Punk Kitty the Purple Cat 2: Beauty and the Vampire #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 12: The Oliver and Duchess' Adventures of New York #Faces of Death #Duchess the White Cat 3 #House of Tribes #The Pearls of Lutra #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 13: Daughter of Duchess #Moses the Kitten #The Long Patrol #Miss Bianca and the Bridesmaid #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 14: Frankenstein's Resurrected #Thorn Princess Valley 3: Daughter of Jerry #Marlfox #The White Horse #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 15: The Cursed of Were-Cat #The Legend of Luke #Duchess vs. The Monster Island #The Golden Cat #Bernard the Brave #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 16: Roquefort the Mouse Detective #TaleSpin: The Movie #Lord Brocktree #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 17: The Oliver and Duchess' Adventures of San Francisco #Jungle Emperor Leo #The Secret of NIMH #The Taggerung #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 18: Elliott the Dragon #Triss #The Call of the Wild #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 19: The Legend of Phoenix #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Movie #The White Cat and the Gray Cat 2 #Loamhedge #Duchess vs. Duchzilla #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 20: The Return of Dracula #Rakkety Tam #The Frog Prince #Tom and Jerry and the Rats of NIMH #Lulu Caty: The Legend of Jaguar #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 21: Hitler's Revenge #High Rhulain #Marie the White Kitten #The Cottager and his Cat #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 22: The Oliver and Duchess' Adventures of Hawaii #Eulalia! #Tiger's Curse #Ultraseven (film) #Giraffe #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 23: The Adventures of Wild West #Ultraman x Ultraseven x Ultraman Taro: The Revenge of Tyrant #Doomwyte #Catman and the Ultraman #The Assiduous Quest of Tobias Hopkins #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 24: The Mysteries of Angkor Wat #The Sable Quean #The Assiduous Quest of Tobias Hopkins 2: The Code #Lost In The Jungle #Duchess the White Cat 4 #The Man-Eating Leopard of Rudraprayag #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 25: Mice's World #The Mouse on Wall Street #White Shark #The Rogue Crew #Ultraman Taro (film) #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 26: The Great Adventures of Amazon #Gorillas in the Mist #The Assiduous Quest of Tobias Hopkins 3: The Ducthman #The Tale of Tom Kitten #The Old Man and the Sea #The Story of O'Malley #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 27: The Murdered of Jack the Ripper #Oliver 2 #The Cruel Sea #Lulu Caty meet Duchess and Kittens #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 28: The Oliver and Duchess' Adventures of Virginia #The Aristocats (3D) #Ultraman vs. Brisby #The Secret of NIMH 2 #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 29: The Adventures of India #The Case of Jack the Nipper #Phantom Bigfoot Strikes Again #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 30: American Civil War #The Black Gryphon #The Wild Road #The Shaggy Dogs #Silverwing #Beasts of New York List of television series: #Duches the White Cat (TV Series) #The Aristocats (TV Series) #Catman: The Warrior Cat #Duchess and Kittens' Show #Duchess and Kittens' Animation Theater #Duchess the White Kitten #Warriors (TV Series) #Lulu Caty (TV Series) #Benjamin the Cat Detective #Ultraman #Zimba the Tiger (TV Series) #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers #Ultraseven #Ultraman Taro List of Direct-to-videos: #The Aristocats: Snow White #The Aristocats: Cinderella #The Aristocats: Alice in Wonderland #The Aristocats: Star Wars #The Aristocats: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark #The Aristocats: Jurassic Park #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures: Tom Jr. and Kitty's Great Adventures #The Aristocats: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back #The Aristocats: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp #The Aristocats: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom #The Aristocats: Beauty and the Beast #Zimba the Tiger 3: Trouble in Africa #The Aristocats: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi #The Aristocats: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade #The Aristocats 2: Marie's Great Adventures #Zimba the Tiger 4: The Return of Clawaski #The Aristocats: Batman & Robin #The Aristocats: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace #The Aristocats: Robin Hood #The Aristocats: The Little Mermaid #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures: Glory's Wedding #The Aristocats: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones #The Aristocats: Peter Pan #The Aristocats: Jack and the Beanstalk #The Aristocats: Rapunzel #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures: Duchess' Birthday #The Aristocats: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith #Zimba the Tiger and Duchess and Kittens #Duchess and Kittens Meet Star Wars #The Aristocats: The Frog Prince #Zimba the Tiger vs. Jungle Taiei #Duchess and Kittens: King Kong #Duchess and Kittens Meet Peter Pan #Duchess and Kittens and Scooby Doo #The Aristocats: The Nutcracker #Duchess and Kittens Meet The Avengers #Duchess and Kittens Meet Batman #Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures: Once Upon a Christmas #The Aristocats and the Christmas Carol #Duchess and Kittens Meet Mickey Mouse #The Aristocats: Momotaro Category:Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures